1. Field
At least some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit which detects a variation in a supply voltage using a phase of a clock signal dependent on the variation in a supply voltage supplied to the integrated circuit, and a computing device having the same.
2. Related Art
A system on chip (SoC) is a technology-intensive semiconductor technology which embodies a complicated system having various functions of the related art in one system. The SoC may include a processor which generally controls the SoC and various peripheral circuits which are controlled by the processor. The peripheral circuits may each be, for example, a circuit which can be integrated into a SoC, a logic circuit, and/or a combination of these. Moreover, the circuit or the logic circuit may store a code.
In general, since at least some electronic systems which include a SoC having various peripheral circuits operate by a battery, a low power design may be employed. When a reference clock signal output from a phase locked loop (PLL) or a crystal oscillator is supplied to a SoC, each of a plurality of peripheral circuits may use each of clock signals generated based on the reference clock signal as an operation clock signal.
However, when a significant (e.g., relatively large and/or computationally intense) load occurs in a SoC, a temporary voltage droop may occur in a supply voltage supplied to the SoC or each peripheral circuit, and when the voltage droop occurs, the SoC or each peripheral circuit may malfunction.